


This is It

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [27]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Joe takes Brett to see a place that could be Brett's dream job.





	This is It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - Old Mansion

“So I was thinking about what you said,” Joe says as he pulls out of the parking lot of the restaurant they’d just left.  He throws a quick glance over at Brett.

 

Brett frowns.  “What’d I say?” he asks almost nervously.

 

Joe reaches over and takes Brett’s hand, linking their fingers together.  “Relax, Monkey.”  He squeezes his hand.  “You have no need to panic.  You brought up wanting to open up an inn or hotel or something.”

 

“You mean the idea that Mike rolled his eyes at?”

 

“Brett, I’m not Mike.  Did I roll my eyes at it?  No.  I gave you a weird look because you’ve never brought it up before.  But I thought about it and I think it’s a good idea.  You mentioned wanting to find an old building to renovate for it.”

 

“Yeah.  I just think it would be cool.  I like renovating and…”

 

“I found a place.”  He licks his lips as he looks over at Brett.  “Well, a potential place.”

 

“Joey…”

 

“I didn’t buy it or anything.  But I want you to see it.  What do you say?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Brett looks out the window as Joe pulls up to a large, run down mansion.  The moment Joe stops, Brett’s climbing out of the car.  This is unbelievable.  When he started thinking about this idea, this is exactly what he had pictured.  “This is it.”


End file.
